narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenjou's Relationships
Kukuō Soen It's a relationship which is quite troublesome to describe. They are more than average friends but nowhere near lovers. Rather, Zenjou refers to Soen as his right hand. As the satellite existence to a singular being. Whereas Zenjou is the earth, he refers to Soen as the moon. Someone who he cannot exist without having nearby. For such, Soen is someone who knows Zenjou's darkest secrets. Only rivaled by Miyase and Mahamayuri, Soen is one of few who is constantly exposed to the true Zenjou. Being both a member of the Kazekage's closest allies and the Shichisama's cabinet is further proof to Zenjou's claim. They are often shown communicating without requiring words. A single glance being strong enough to send a powerful command.... Mahamayuri Zenjou's relationship with Mahamayuri is one of a servant and master. Perhaps the only being he truly bows to, Mahamayuri has blessed him with many gifts to serve her... Love Interest Zenjou is a shinobi whose heart belongs to Sunagakure. And such, no one female has been able to claim it. However, there are few who are close to fully capturing his attention. Yachiru Uchiha Zenjou and Yachiru possess a crazier relationship than his other suitors. Moreso based upon their love for Kyūjutsu and the brotherly connection between him and Seigetsu, Yachiru has chased Zenjou's since childhood. However, he continuously ignores her advances or politely rejects them. But to say feelings are nonexistent would be a lie. Zenjou seemingly always appears when she is in utter distress. As seen when she calls his name when in danger, Zenjou will arrive shortly after. Also, he has displayed unseen levels of anger when he comes across a wounded Yachiru.... Family Biological Parents Adopted Parents Heki Samiya Samiya has always been a key aspect in Zenjou's life. She was the one who wished for Zenjou to live a happy life upon his birth. She fought against her council. Constantly degrading their values. But as they possessed a higher count, Samiya eventually lost to their grand decision. However, it had not halted her. She initially visited Heki and persuaded him to raise Zenjou as a son. Which lead to Heki loving him as one. And throughout Zenjou's life, Samiya spent days conversing with him. They confided in one another. Almost as if mother and son. He told her everything. She knew of his nightmares. His fears. Of course, Zenjou's arrogance became a rampent problem. But she was the only one capable of leveling it; Through the use of her tessen. Their interactions were adorable. He attempted to playfully assassinate Samiya but was foiled each tme. She taught him happiness and love. How to devote oneself to others. And while Heki fought his inner bloodthirst, Samiya protected Zenjou from it. Growing, Zenjou became a student of Samiya. Her influence is heavily shown through his own abilities. Zenjou is known for his mastery over sound, which stems from an extreme control over wind. A trait which Samiya passed onto him. Zenjou's main abilities are the combination of the love shown by Samiya and Heki. And such, some call them his metaphorical parents. Zenjou taught Samiya how to care for others without fear of losing them. His incredibly high resilance gave Samiya a level of mental stability. For she knew, he would always be there for her. Eventually, they became partners in her later years. The Kazekage and her assistant. Never truly apart. It became rare to see one without the other. She held a place within his heart. And upon finding out Zennoshi killed his version of Samiya, Zenjou rejected his existence completely. Seeing it as an absolute betrayal. He absolutely could not fathom such an idea. After becoming Kazekage, Zenjou dedicated his life to walking Samiya's path. To help her live peacefully. So she would never have to face pain again. Throughout their life, Zenjou and Samiya finally reached the pinnacle of sibling-hood. Capable of communicating with simple facial expressions. Despite his rank, Samiya continuously teases him. Senhime Senhime is perhaps the cornerstone of his life. The force which transformed the imperial god into a humble shinobi who viewed life in a completely different life....As his mentor..Even after their intimate experience, Zenjou has only experienced a sibling like love towards Senhime. Zenjou spent nights researching their unique disease. And became the only one who managed to cure her. But it revolved a night of intamacy. Resulting the birth of their child....Although they are rather siblings in terms of personal relationships, they are often confused as an actual married couple when it involves their child. Miyase The child of Zenjou and Senhime, she is the diamond of Zenjou's life. Perhaps his most important jewel. The reason he fights, and the source of his strength....Miyase was of course an accident. Zenjou never felt a romantic spark between himself and Senhime. Rather, she came to be through his unorthodox healing method. But Zenjou loves his daughter nonethless.... Mebina Nanabake Winged Mirages Minori The definition of friendship, they are two who were often confused as siblings as children.... When Zenjou became Kazekage, he underwent a dark transformation...Minori saved him and promised to fight by his side as his equal. The Two Brother Seigetsu Senju Two children of Daimyō. One of Fire and the other of Wind. A relationship was inevitable. Although the elder, there occurred many instances where Heki forced Zenjou and Seigetsu to indulge in each other's presence. Initially, Heki feared Zenjou's boredom during their visitations. He'd rather Zenjou spend time with someone of his prowess and stature. Also, Heki wished for Zenjou to actually have a friend. And Seigetsu's similar lifestyle made him a perfect match. Unlike other relationships, Seigetsu and Zenjou got along well. Mostly stemming from Seigetsu having a similiar status. But also due to their identical heritage. Children of annihilated clans. Possessing almost limitless potential. They found solice in one another. Their relationship was of course a competition; But also of equal respect. They constantly attempted to overcome one another's possessions. Which eventually grew to power. But despite it's seriousness, they exhibited a brotherly love towards one another. Soon, Zenjou and Seigetsu became brothers that transcended beyond bloodline. Their relationship is clearly symbolized by Aokigahara Forest. As both shinobi possess a connection to the ancient forest, it stemmed from accidently stumbling upon it during a friendly game.... Zenjou kept tabs on Seigetsu. Congratulating his every achievement. Both shinobi eventually became Kage's of their respective village. And even still, their friendship was clearly evident. Kousei Mentors Grand Arcana Friends and Allies Geiha Arashi Himiko Daisuke Nanabake The Nanabake are perhaps Zenjou's second family. He truly loves every member, even though the numbers are easily in the thousands. This is due to each agent dedicating their life to the Nanabake cause. Including Zenjou himself. This love has boosted Nanabake into impressive levels. Adding Name Heiwa Uchiha Former Enemies Enemies Shikaniku Nara The universe created a great evil, an unimaginable darkness thick with uncontrollable power. But rather than allow it to exist as one, it was split into two distinct shinobi. This is a tale which many have developed to explain Zenjou and Shikaniku. Two beings under one mind. Under a single motive, yet cursed to forever fight for control. One, shadows of sand, and the other, shadows of leaves. They are eternal enemies. Although they have friendly discussions, those aware of the infinite shadow wars, know that Sunagakure's Nanabake and Konohagakure's ROOT have constantly held swords to one another's throat. Both beings of immense power, it is a said that a true battle would envolop the sun. Creating a neverending age of darkness. Their battle is unseen to all. Specific attacks meant to weaken one another.... Trivia *List continues.